1. Technical Field
Embodiments of the present disclosure relate to safety monitoring technology, and particularly to a vehicle and method for monitoring safe driving of the vehicle.
2. Description of Related Art
Rearvision mirrors (e.g., outside sideview mirrors and inside rearview mirrors) are used to provide images behind or beside a moving vehicle. However, even when using both mirrors to observe the rear reflected image, there are blind spots, so that the driver may not see everything that is at the rear of the vehicle, which could result in a traffic accident. Therefore, an efficient method for monitoring driving safety of the vehicle is desired.